Little Sister: Deleted Scenes
by Kamije Celeek
Summary: The sexy scenes from "Little Sister" that you didn't get to see! Suggestions welcome!
1. First Time

**In** _ **Little Sister**_ **, I asked if you all wanted a 'deleted scenes' story that included the sexy stuff. Then I realized that you did. So here you go: their first time. I'd suggest reading** _ **Little Sister**_ **in order to get the context for certain situations.**

 **Spot on timeline: shortly after their New York trip; November, before Kristen's birthday.**

* * *

For the first time since they'd become a couple, Soul and Maka were alone in the apartment. Blair was at work, Kristen was at the Gallows, and anybody else who could've interrupted them was out on a mission. Currently, the loving couple was curled up on the couch, watching a movie. Maka shifted against Soul, letting out a contented sigh.

"I love this," she murmured.

"I know what you mean," Soul replied. "But, you know, we did this kind of stuff _before_ we were a couple."

"Minus the open cuddling."

"Don't forget the making-out."

"I don't." She tilted her head upwards and he met her lips halfway. They'd done it so many times in the past month that it was a reflex by now. It would go from kissing to making out to groping, but stop there because they were either interrupted or not quite ready to go that far yet.

At least, that's how it normally went.

Tonight was not normal.

Soul flipped them over so Maka was underneath him. Although she took charge while they were fighting, he was in charge when it came to romance, given her utter _lack_ of knowledge on the subject. As if to prove it, he licked her bottom lip and slid his tongue into her mouth. She brought hers to meet it and they battled for dominance. Soul's hands travelled down her body and up her shirt, coming to rest on her breasts. He squeezed one gently, experimentally, and was met with her gasp followed by a moan. A smirk came on his face as he pulled away from her. She whined at that, but he began attacking her neck, nibbling and biting down hard where he _knew_ she liked it.

"S-Soul!" she panted.

"I know you love this," he growled, biting her earlobe. "And I think we're both sick of waiting."

She pulled away from him and stared with half-lidded eyes, a smile on her face.

"In that case, take me to bed?"

She let out a squeak as he picked her up bridal-style and carried her into their room. He set her down on the bed and began kissing her again, her eager lips moving against his as they battled for dominance once again. Soul won and gripped her ass tightly as she grinded against him, whispering his name.

 _Shit…_ he couldn't think straight. He transformed his hand and sliced her shirt open, leaving her naked torso exposed. She hadn't been wearing a bra since he'd complained they 'got in the way'. She wriggled out of the scraps of fabric that had once been her top and self-consciously covered her breasts.

"Maka…" he growled in warning. She blushed.

"Th-they're small…"

"They're _perfect_. Now, move so I can show you how perfect they are."

She uncovered her chest and he gently squeezed. Her moans spurred him on and he took one of her nipples into his mouth. He'd known for a while that Maka's tits were an especially sensitive area, along with her earlobes, her shoulders, and her neck. As if to prove that, Maka dug her nails into his back, leaving deep indents. He didn't care.

"See, Maka? You _are_ sexy. You're _perfect_."

Maka looked at him with a devious grin. He knew that look. It meant she was about to—

She managed to flip their positions so that she was straddling him and he was getting a great view of her tits. Maka leaned forward and touched her tongue to his scar, starting at the shoulder. As she trailed down towards his hip, he grunted in approval and encouragement. She slid her fingers into the waistband of his boxers, prepared to slide them off his hips, but he grabbed her wrists.

"Oh, no, you don't, sweetheart. Ladies first."

She nodded wordlessly and laid down on the bed. He hovered over her lower half and took the waistband of her panties in his teeth, pulling them down her legs and tossing them into a corner of the room. He wasted no time in putting his fingers inside her, his years of piano-playing making him quite skilled in playing _her_. The noises she made were even more musical to his trained ear.

That was before he attacked her entrance with his tongue.

She screamed even louder than before, sobbing his name as she came in his mouth. He licked her juices up as they flowed out of her, feeling ready to take her.

"Okay, babe. Let's go."

Maka nodded stiffly and pulled off his boxers, his dick springing free as she tossed them to the floor. He positioned himself at her dripping entrance.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes," she breathed.

"I love you, babe."

He plunged between her soaked folds and broke through her hymen. She whimpered in discomfort, but he waited until she gave him the okay before he began thrusting in and out of her, increasing his pace as she sobbed for more. She came first, and he followed shortly after, spilling inside of her. They laid side-by-side, panting.

"That… was amazing!" she gasped.

" _You_ were amazing," he replied with a smirk.

"Still, it's not fair that you didn't get anything out of it."

"Baby, I got to see you orgasm twice and was inside of you. That's _plenty_ fair."

"Good thing I'm on birth control."

He kissed her gently before lying back down and pulling her into his chest. They were both exhausted from their activities and soon fell asleep.

* * *

 **And that's chapter one. Unlike the main story of** _ **Little Sister**_ **, this won't go in chronological order and will be more of a series of one-shots that I come up with or that** _ **you**_ **come up with. Leave suggestions in the comments! I will take suggestions for SoMa and KiKris.**

 **So long and thanks for all the fish!**


	2. Stress Management

**Based off the story "Stressed" by WearetheRevolt.**

 **Place on LS timeline: in between chapters two and three.**

* * *

If there was one thing Kristen knew about her brother, it was that he'd never hide anything from her. He was an open book (except when it came to romance—see his treatment of Maka) and told her everything. She was his confidant, and he was hers. Some saw it as strange, but they saw it as normal. They'd been there for each other for so long that it was hard to imagine that they'd each keep a secret. Hers was of an event that she had moved past and only remembered as a cautionary tale. His was one that he hid from everyone and struggled to move past.

However, secrets have a way of bubbling to the surface…

* * *

"Blair, what did you do with my lucky socks?"

Kristen searched through her sock drawer. The Super Exam was the next day and she needed her lucky socks to do well. They'd always worked in New York, so why wouldn't they work in Death City?

"What do they look like, Kitten?"

"One's purple with lavender polka-dots and the other one's yellow, pink, green, and purple-striped."

"The tacky ones?"

"Hey! I've never gotten below a 'B' while wearing them!"

"I put them in Soul's room!"

"Thank you!"

Maka glanced up from studying as her 'little sister' headed over to Soul's room, but quickly returned to her activities. She had to beat Ox for the fourth year in a row; she just _had_ to.

Kristen began digging through Soul's drawers. Underwear. T-shirts. Pants. Shorts. Socks… but no lucky socks. Frustrated, she turned her attention towards Soul's nightstand. Sometimes, because she was a cat, Blair put socks in weird places, so why not Soul's nightstand?

The twelve-year-old pried open the drawer and began rifling through it.

 _Okay, I need to have a talk with him about what he keeps in his nightstand. Lotion… a picture of Maka at the beach… tissues… condoms… one of Maka's bras and a pair of her panties?!... lighter… cigarettes—_

Kristen gasped as her hand landed on the pack of cigarettes in Soul's nightstand. She quickly pulled back as if they were slimy and poisonous (which, when you think about it, they _are_ ) and stared at the nightstand in shock. A million questions were running through her mind, the most prominent one being…

 _WHY THE FUCK ARE THERE CIGARETTES IN SOUL'S NIGHTSTAND?! He's a_ **smoker** _?! SOUL_ **SMOKES** _?!_

She fell to the ground as she fainted, hitting the floor with a loud _thump_ that got Maka's attention.

"Kristen?!" Maka yelped, running into Soul's room and finding the little girl collapsed. "Omigod! Wake up!" She shook her hard.

"…Maka…?"

"Yes, Kristen! It's me!"

Kristen's eyes happened to land on a pair of socks under Soul's bed—her lucky socks! She reached out and grabbed them.

"…I found my lucky socks."

" _That's_ why you fainted?!"

"No! I fainted because I found out Soul's a smoker!"

"He's a _what_?!"

"I found a pack of cigarettes and a lighter in his nightstand while I was looking for my socks. He obviously doesn't smoke here, because he knows we'd sniff it out in a minute!"

"No… no way Soul smokes!"

"Think about it! He's been coughing more and there's been little burn marks on his fingers…"

"Oh, God!" Maka covered her mouth.

"We _have_ to confront him!"

"I agree!" Suddenly, a thought came to Maka. "Say, what else was in his nightstand?"

"Lotion and a porn magazine…"

"What a pervert."

 _It was you, but who cares?_

* * *

As soon as Soul got home, he knew he was in deep shit. For one thing, his lighter and cigarettes were out on the coffee table, Maka and Kristen both sitting with their arms crossed on the couch. They had looks on their faces that said he would be lucky to get out of the confrontation alive…

"Okay. What did I do?" Soul asked the two girls, feigning innocence.

"You mean besides taking up an incredibly addicting habit and trying to shorten your lifespan? Nothing much," spat Kristen. "And don't play innocent! After what we found, you're anything _but_ innocent!"

"Why were you looking through my stuff?!"

"I was looking for my lucky socks and found this in your nightstand! Care to explain?!"

"Look, I get a little stressed sometimes—"

"And _masturbating_ isn't a good enough stress-release?!" Maka snapped. Soul froze.

 _Did she find my supplies? Shit…_

"I mean, it's healthy, but a _porn_ magazine?! Really?!"

 _So_ **Maka** _didn't see my supplies, but Kristen did. Fuck, this is really bad._

"You're quitting," declared Kristen, tossing the cigarettes in the trash.

"Now that's taken care of, so I'm going to head to the library for a couple hours," Maka informed the two. "Kristen, keep an eye on your brother."

"I don't need my baby sister to babysit me, Tiny Tits."

"UGH!" Maka slammed the door shut behind her.

"You obviously don't mind tiny tits, based off that stuff in your nightstand," Kristen snorted to her brother a couple minutes later.

"W-what are you talking about?!"

"Let's see… you have a picture of Maka in a bikini, a set of her underwear, lotion, and tissues. It doesn't take a genius to figure out you're lusting after her."

"…okay, I am. I can't help it, though; I'm a guy!"

"There's nothing wrong with being attracted to your roommate."

"There is when she's a man-hater who thinks every guy is out to cheat on girls."

"Fuck that."

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking, when did you start swearing? You were always the tattletale when it came to that."

"I started watching YouTube about a year ago. Mostly Let's Plays."

"Okay then."

"Just… promise me you'll find another stress-relief outlet, okay? I don't want you to die before you're fifty."

"Fine. I will."

* * *

TWO MONTHS LATER

"Oh, baby, right there!"

Soul moaned as Maka moved her mouth up and down his dick. She was working magic with her tongue and making his stress melt away.

"Oh, God! I'm—"

Before he could finish his sentence, he unloaded into her mouth and she released him, swallowing.

"Fucking dammit, Maka. That's the sexiest thing I've ever seen you do."

"Thanks. Better than those porn girls, right?"

"Oh, I never really used porn."

"B-but the magazine… when we found out you smoked—"

"It was a picture of you, idiot. Kris was just covering for me so you wouldn't beat my ass."

"Good to know." They sat back and she had her head against his shoulder. "Let me see it?"

"Uh… no."

"Why not?!"

"It's one I got from Patti."

"Oh…"

"It's not a flattering picture of you, so I keep it in my drawer for when you're…"

"Not here?"

"Exactly."

"Well, I think somebody earned something extra for honesty…"

From the grin she was giving him, he was going to _love_ the extra.

* * *

 **Chapter two is done.**

 **To be completely honest, I have no idea what to do with this story. Leave me suggestions on what to do.**

 **So long and thanks for all the fish!**


End file.
